


Weird Biology

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Childbirth Imagery, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Protected Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Exophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Kyoko closed her eyes and briefly, she was dazzled by starlit phosphenes on the back of her eyelids as she relished the fantasy. It was a strange thought, one which had never haunted her, but the idea of being filled with his child – their child? – or perhaps some monster, sopping wet and with an osprey mouth, was arousing.





	Weird Biology

   A Duellist’s deck, no matter how unused the cards or how old the Duellist, divines very important things about them, Kyoko realised as Aso buried his cock in her cunt and she moaned a regrettable question: “What are you thinking about?”

   It was a dreaded question, perhaps. Kyoko was more than experienced to know that it was a rather loaded thing to say during sex. She was, partially, expecting some sort of lie as Aso kissed her neck, suckling and biting at her pulse beneath her vivid, scarlet plume of bushy-feeling hair. He held down her naked hips, flecked with jagged, pink stretch marks, and absolutely ravaged her cunt with his thick and handsome cock.

   Kyoko, herself, was extremely wet with her own arousal. She purred in his touches. The iron hold on her championed the way he loved her; with respect and awe and just a little bit of protectiveness and jealousy. Kyoko loved it though. She loved his thick digits and his chapped lips and, perhaps most importantly, the girth of his penis and the ease that it inserted into her with. Her head rolled back slightly as a lovely warmth bloomed inside of her due to the penetration, so slick and rubbery thanks to the excess of lube and the condom used. Ribbed for her pleasure, according to the box that it had come out of. And she was certainly feeling the advantage deep inside of her. But she wanted more. She always wanted more. She was selfish like that, hence why she had asked that lewd and burning question.

   She thought that she would wind up with a lie. Something to keep her pretty little head free of worry as she got fucked. But that was not what she got at all. What Kyoko got, in the steamy cabin draped with the darkness of the midnight hour, was the truth. And the truth was stranger than any fiction that Kyoko could have used to help keep herself wet and in the mood.

   “I’m thinking about you,” Aso replied, began, his baritone voice strangely demure in the throes of their ardent love-making, his words rumbling against Kyoko’s marred skin, “if you were carrying my child.”

   Kyoko shivered. She had, admittedly, been lulled into a false sense of security by Aso’s initial reply to her. She thought it was profoundly sexy to be the object of all of his partner’s lusts and admirations. The second half, however, had been more confounding than profound. But, strangely, she was into it.

   With the echoes of his reply reverberating on her pounded body, she shivered. Her labia widened for Aso’s cock, or at least deceptively felt as Kyoko felt wetter by the admission of Aso’s lust. She swallowed.

   “With your child?” she inquired; a cheeky voice that she often used to reprimand him – and occasionally the others of their team – when they were talking equations and the like. A way of trying to hint at a mistruth or similar.

   Aso cracked a wry smile. Her tone of voice entertained him, and he gave a thrust. Her body took it beautifully. Her shoulders rolled back, and she sighed contentedly in the wake of it. He sustained his penetration of her, and he lifted one hand from her waist. He stroked her cheek and pulled his head off her neck. He pecked her lips.

   “Well, perhaps not a human child.” Aso admitted; something of a snicker on his tongue.

   Kyoko bucked her hips and quirked a finely-plucked brow. “Explain?”

   “I’m imagining you, as we are right now, except you are very heavily pregnant.” Aso replied.

   “Kinky.” Kyoko sarcastically chuckled.

   “A big, fully belly, gestating some sort of creature. Perhaps mine, perhaps not.” Aso continued with laboured breaths as he continued to thrust against and into Kyoko and her wet, velvety depths.

   “Oh? You want to be cucked? I’m happy to call Genome in here right now, if that so pleases you.” Kyoko teased.

   Aso grunted and she wanted to laugh hysterically. She couldn’t believe that that had done something for him. But she moaned instead as the bolster to his lust had done wonders. Kyoko was all but seeing stars and stripes as Aso so generously fucked her and shared his thoughts, however bizarre, they were.

   “Not quite.” Aso replied, a touch too late but their dialogue lingered in the air and in their naked connectedness regardless. “Perhaps some sort of monster. An insect, maybe… Or, more succinctly to my fantasy, a parasite”

   Kyoko clicked her tongue. “Are you insinuating that you want me pregnant with say, one of your darling Motor Worm tokens?” she asked, her cherry red lips smacking together with lascivious intrigue which blurred with her reactionary disgust of such an idea. Such a fantasy.

   “Yes.” Aso honestly replied to her.

   “Fascinating.” Kyoko murmured.

   Aso placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her and he kissed her mouth. She kissed back ardently, swept up in both their lusts. Kyoko smiled as she was kissed; Aso moaned into her mouth. She let his rich voice ring through her throat. He held her down and she found herself exploring those thoughts; his thoughts; those fantasies; his fantasies. They were fascinating to her.

   Really, she should be unsurprised. After all, his darling Ace Monster – Spreader Queen – used some bizarrely vaginal animations when she birthed her Tokens. The way in which her steeled-toothed trap opened and allowed her spawn to crawl out, all but inching forward drenched with slime or other mysterious, viscous fluid. It was stimulating no matter the spin, Kyoko thought. And reading it specifically for that sexual subtext was exhilarating. Enthralling.

   Kyoko swooned beneath Aso. His cock satisfyingly filling her, up to his hilt in her and stirring her up was fabulous. The kiss, tongues in mouths and swapping saliva, grew messy. Aso dragged his mouth along Kyoko’s face. He lapped at the corner of her mouth before dropping to her jawline and further down still, returning to her shoulders where he held her so dearly and with almost possessive intent.

   Aso all but gnawed on her clavicles as he kissed her. His tongue heavily pressed against her bones. Trails of saliva glistened in the low light and he was impressed by the faint purple – pink in a better light – which was bruising on her body. He inhaled deeply in the midst of his awe. Traces of bergamot, cosmetic scents wafted off her, same with faint echoes of milky, honeyed soaps. Kyoko smelt addicting. Natural. And it riled him up some more. He filled his lungs greedily with the air perfumed with Kyoko.

   Kyoko’s legs, all but clamped onto Aso, relaxed slightly. She arched her back and gave a thrust of her own. Aso readjusted himself, slipping out slightly from her wet pussy only to upwardly penetrate her once more. His condom, and the scentless lube, easing him in his pursuit of their lusts.

   Kyoko closed her eyes and briefly, she was dazzled by starlit phosphenes on the back of her eyelids as she relished the fantasy. It was a strange thought, one which had never haunted her, but the idea of being filled with his child – their child? – or perhaps some monster, sopping wet and with an osprey mouth, was arousing.

   “Oh, Aso,” she moaned, “please, fill me with your seed.”

   “As you wish, my Queen.” Aso told her. “My beautiful, fertile Queen.”

   The lewd affection which so sincerely applied to the title that Aso bedecked her with was unlike anything else that he had called her during sex before. It pushed her over the brink, utterly wet and loose. Kyoko moaned and her orgasm rippled through her body. Her breasts bounced as she took awkwardly paced breaths. Her lower belly felt enflamed as she envisioned, imagined, a gush of semen into her. Something impossible given the fact that they were somewhat wisely having protected sex unless the not statistically improbable happened but, given what was happening inside of her, Kyoko could feel no such breach of latex. Regardless, she enjoyed herself in her bliss.

   Her whole body was hot. Her mind was somewhere else. And she adored it. As Aso continued to fuck her, she continued to indulge in his fantasy: the idea of her belly ballooning, growing swollen with some abominable, squirming creature inside of it – a worm – was bizarrely amazing. She sighed and moaned.

   “Oh, Aso, honey…” Kyoko murmured, panting. “Do it, impregnate me.”

   Aso snorted. There was a wry twinkle in his eye, a twitch along his mouth but he ultimately obliged her command. The condom shifted slightly around his engorged cock inside of Kyoko. His own orgasm mutably brought forward but without the sublimely wet pleasure that they were both yearning for in the midst of their shared fantasy. But imagination would suffice. For now, anyway.

   Kyoko leaned back and she let exhaustion stew in her body. Aso drew back, feeling awkward but he lingered. His hands drew downwards, and he pressed his face between Kyoko’s breasts. He kissed the inner of her left whilst cupping it. He closed his eyes as he kissed her breast chastely.

   “Thank you, my Queen.” he murmured onto her skin, onto her veins.

   “No, thank you.” Kyoko replied, sounding completely and utterly content.

   Aso lifted his face from Kyoko’s breasts. He almost embraced her, and he felt her toes running down his legs, a flirtation and in her eyes, a spark. She smiled.

   “Would you ever impregnate me for real?” she asked, curious but not necessarily innocently so.

   Aso licked his lips. The idea of his partner with a swollen gut was appealing, but the idea of it bursting open at the seams with a grotesque creature chewing its way through her with her legs kicking and her mouth ripped open with horrid screams. And with him, his own self, being able to relish her unorthodox childbirth pains was more so to him rather than the conventional. He swallowed.

   “I think looking after Ryoken and Spectre is all the taste of fatherhood all I need.” Aso replied, almost diplomatically.

   “Hm, yeah…” Kyoko murmured, still trying to engage him in a post-coital game of footsies. “Besides, your biological clock has probably ticked itself over by now. You’re probably shooting blanks so to speak.”

   Aso grimaced. “I’m not that old.” he huffed but Kyoko just laughed. It was a brassy noise, but one that Aso liked regardless, even when he was the butt of her joke.


End file.
